momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku
Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku (私立恵比寿中学, abbreviated Ebichu (エビ中)) is an idol girl group represented by Stardust Promotion under Entertainment Section 3's 3Bjunior. The group was formed in 2009, with the concept of a group of middle school students and was advertised as being a group with very rough singing and dancing skills. The group is nicknamed King of Gakugeeeekai (King of 学芸会, King of School Play). Group Notes :The morning bell has rung! We are Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku! —Introduction line :（朝のチャイムがなりました! 私立恵比寿中学です！） *The group was formed as a quintet on August 4, 2009 from a Japanese leading talent agency Stardust Promotion. Much like its sister group, Momoiro Clover Z, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (Ebichu) was originally started out as a newcomer training program for future actress of Stardust before went into a full fledged idol group in 2010.Marquee vol.94 - first published on December, 2012. At present, there are eight members with average age at 15.2.Ebichu Official Profile *Their debut stage was at the annual Starfest live where they covered two Hello!Project songs, Koi Kana and Hana O Puun. *The group's name is translated to "Ebisu Private Junior High School". As the name suggests, its theme revolves around junior high schools and the group has a nickname of Eien ni Chugakusei (エビ中の永遠に中学生, Middle School Students Forever).Ohtabooks - “永遠の中学生”謳う私立恵比寿中学　「現役中学生は残り1人」に葛藤. The members are introduced and identified by their student attendance number (出席番号, shusseki bangou) (i.e Student Number #03: Rika Mayama). Thir main costumes are school uniforms and the student numbers are often incorporated on their outfits.Dogatch - 今週のインタビューゲスト *In addition, Ebichu's key-figures are referred in a way they are like school staffs: Ryoji Fujishita (Stardust Entertainment Section 3 Managing Director) as the "chairman", Yuichi Fujii (manager) as the "headmaster", Kenichi Maeyamada (main songwriter and music producer) as the "music teacher", Hiroshi Ishizaki (Stardust Music A&R department staff and social media admin) as the "substitute teacher" and Kineo Kondo (script and stage producer) as the "language teacher".Natalie Power Push - Ebichu Interview 1Natalie Power Push - Ebichu Interview 2 *The group is officially nicknamed King of Gakugeeekai (King of School Play) and its concept was advertised as being a group with very rough singing and dancing skills. Or, more accurately, the group's slogan is "Unarticulated dance and shaky vocals." *The group also aims for subculture genre approach instead of idol fans. They are dubbed as Subdol (Subculture Idol). *The term for those who left the group or withdrew is referred as "moved schools" (転校, tenkou).Miyazaki Blog - (宮崎れいな) A newly joined member is referred as the "transfer student" (転校生, tenkousei).エビ中に新入生！スタダ3B小林歌穂と中山莉子が“転入” Their event is often called as "lesson" and their fans are called "Ebichu Family". *The group's name is derived from Ebisu, Shibuya, a neighborhood where Stardust Promotion has its headquarters.Ok Music - 旋風を巻き起こすサブカルアイドル！エビ中の握手会に潜入レポ！ *The group is Momoiro Clover Z's little sister and Team Syachihoko's older sister.チームしゃちほこツアー初戦、リーゼント姿で新曲お披露目 *Ebichu (エビ中) can also means "in a shrimp". A shrimp becomes their representative symbol and mascot and is featured in their logo. * Although they are also known for not being color coded, Ebichu has a bit of a color coded system. Sometime their outfits (starting at the 9-member lineup) were colored with blue, green, or pink. Green is for students in the 1st year of either junior high or high school (Ayaka, Rina, Hinata, Aika). Pink is for 2nd year (Mirei, Kaho, Riko, and formerly Natsu, and Hirono), and Blue is for 3rd year (Rika, and formerly Mizuki). Since their major debut, they have implemented individual member colors as well, used frequently in fan goods and promotional items. History Members Former Members (Moved Schools) Attendance Number The use of attendance number (出席番号, shusseki bangou) is a staple in this group. A member always uses "attendance number xx: (name)" in their introduction line. Each member is assigned to an attendance number since she has joined the group. The new member will be assigned as the last in attendance numbers. As of 2014, there were two instances of attendance number change (出席番号変更, shusseki bangou henkou) to rearrange their vacant number (欠番, ketsuban) after a member left the group. Since their major debut, however, the attendance number hasn't been rearranged, thus leaving the number #01, #02, #04 and #08 vacant. Discography Single and Albums Releases *'Indie Singles' **2010.02.14 Asa no Chime ga Narimashita! **2010.08.07 Ebizori Diamond!! **2011.02.10 Chime! / Doshaburi Regret **2011.04.27 The Tissue ~Tomaranai Seishun~ **2011.07.27 Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryo ni Nattemo~ **2011.10.05 Motto Hashire!! *'Major Singles' **2012.05.05 Karikeiyaku no Cinderella **2012.08.29 Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee / Otona wa Wakatte Kurenai **2013.01.16 Ume **2013.06.05 Te wo Tsunagou / Kindan no Karma **2013.11.20 Mikakunin Chuugakusei X **2014.06.04 Butterfly Effect **2014.11.05 Haitateki! *'Albums' **2013.07.21 Chunin **2015.01.28 Kinpachi **2016.04.20 Anarchy **2017.05.31 Ebi Cracy (エビクラシー) *'Best Albums' **2012.01.21 Ebichu no Zeppan Best ~Owaranai Seishun~ **2016.11.16 "Chusotsu" ~Ebichu no Ike Ike Best~ **2016.11.16 "Chukara" ~Ebichu no Waku Waku Best~ *'Limited Albums' **2013.03.31 Ebichu no Unit Album Sunplaza-ban **2013.03.31 Ebichu no Unit Album Seinenkan-ban **2013.12.28 Ebichu no Unit Album Saitama Super Arena-ban Live Concerts and DVD Releases *2012.02.15 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku 1st One-Man LIVE *2012.11.21 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku First Concert: Jaa Best Ten *2013.03.24 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Toshiwasure Dai Gakugeikai: Ebichu no Jungle Daiboken *2013.07.24 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku: Kuruizaki Ebi Road ~Owarinaki Shinkyu~ *2013.12.24 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku: Ebichu Natsu No Family Ensoku Ryakushite Famien In Kawaguchiko 2013 *2014.03.25 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Toshiwasure Dai Gakugeikai 2013: Ebichu no Star Conductor *2014.08.27 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Goudou Shuppatsu Shiki ~Ima, Kimi ga Koko ni Iru~ *2014.12.24 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku: Ebichu Natsu No Family Ensoku Ryakushite Famien In Yamanakako 2014 Works *'TV Variety Shows' *'TV Dramas' *'TV Commercials' *'Radio' Publications *'Magazine-Book Special Features' **2013.10.17 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Omoide Album ~Rinkan Gakkou-hen~. (Tokyo News Mook Vol.384) Tokyo News Publishing. **2013.10.03 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Omoide Album 2014 ~Kaihin Gakkou-hen~. (Tokyo News Mook Vol.446) Tokyo News Publishing. Trivia *Their major debut was on the same date (May 5) with Momoiro Clover Z's major debut. May 5 is also the children day in Japan, which fits to their junior high school theme. *The group is currently was the only main active group in Stardust Promotion that didn't adept the color coded system. Since recent they have semi-official member colors *The group's name sets the pattern for Stardust idol groups' name that is based on sea animals: ebi (shrimp), syachi (killer whale), tako (octopus) and ika (squid). Gallery ShiritsuEbisuChuugaku5Member.jpg|Original lineup Ebichu_2010_Lineup.jpg|2010 Lineup Ebichu_2010_12Member.jpg|2010 12-Member Lineup Ebichu_2011_12Member.jpg|Ebichu 2011 12-Member Lineup Ebichu_2011_11Member.jpg|Ebichu 2011 11-Member Lineup Ebichu_2011_10Member.jpg|Ebichu 2011 10-Member Lineup Ebichu_2012_9Member.jpg|Ebichu 2012 9-Member Ebichu_2014_8Member.jpg|Ebichu 2014 8-Member (Current lineup) References External Links *Official Website *Ameba Blog *Recochoku profile *Official Twitter *Ustream Navigation Category:Groups Category:2009 Debuts Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Category:3Bjunior